Harry's Fairytale World Tour: The Chaotic Chronicles
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: During the Department of Mysteries fiasco, Harry is hurt, but instead of dying he is transported to the universe of fairy tales. There he meets Red, a 15 year old girl destined to be the hero, fighting beside him to save all of the story book heroes (from The Evil) of a universe where fairy tales are a reality, with Tinkerbell as their guide they might just succeed.


_**Harry's Fairytale World Tour: The Chaotic Chronicles**_

_**Chapter I**_

_**Red**_

I'm not entirely sure what happened. All I know for sure is it hurt like a bitch. Heck, I'm fifteen, nearing sixteen and I feel like I'm too old for this crap. Can't Voldemort just retire and save me the bother of having to fight with him so often.

Crap, thinking of that bastard… I think he's the reason I'm hurting so much. Am I dead? No, I suppose I can rule that out or my muscles wouldn't hurt like this.

Hmm… I feel doubtful that I've been captured by the enemy as I can feel a soft bed under me and I'm certain wherever I am smells nice… warm even. If I were captured I'm certain I would be on a heard cold floor, perhaps I would have been beaten up a little more just so the Death Eaters could amuse themselves with beating up of a defenceless person because they're too shit terrified of anyone willing and able to fight them.

I start suddenly and my emerald eyes shoot open as I felt a wet cloth being placed on my forehead. I found myself staring into the deep blue eyes of a girl, maybe the same age as me, possibly a little younger. She had frozen placing a cool damp cloth on my forehead for only a moment staring at me in surprise before a large and bright smile lit her pretty red lips.

She straightened the cloth on me before she pulled back and examined me. I must have blinked a few times before I looked down to see some pink blankets covering my body. I'm in a single bed of a small room that seemed to be located in an old cottage if the timber beams are any indictor. It held a small dresser and a vanity cabinet, as well as built in closet, as the door is open revealing girls' clothes.

I looked from my surroundings to the girl and tried to sit up, but I yelled out and practically collapsed back down into the pillow. She gasped and moved quickly to my side looking beyond annoyed with me she carefully placed a small and delicate hand on my bear chest.

Her soft touch burnt pleasantly in my skin as I relaxed and just stared up at her in wonder. Did she do something to me? Did she use some kind of calming charm?

I looked at the girl as she pulled back again, a sweet smile on her lips… very desirable lips. I startled and shook those thoughts away as I finally examined her.

She has that girl next-door innocent look about her, but her deep blue eyes say something slightly different, not skanky, but more wary. Her figure is petite and small, almost childlike, she's short, but he can't really claim to be too tall.

Her hair is golden brown and shiny flowing only to her shoulders, kept neatly styled so it's firm but soft and keeps out of her eyes with a yellow headband. Her skin is nicely tan, a soft brown contrasting perfectly with the bright plump red of her lips, and the light red shade around her eyes.

She wore a nice thin and short light blue summer dress that flowed well with her, hugging her body in all of the right places with the help of a wide red ribbon tied I presume with a large bow behind her back. Her chest area I noticed blushing slightly is quite large for such a small girl. They're larger than any of the girl's I knows from back at Hogwarts anyway.

Her feet are kept to my surprise by some small black army style boots, and on her hands, some fingerless gloves with silvery metal plates on the back with black markings engraved that I have never seen before. However, what made her appearance is the bright red cloak hung loosely over her shoulders down to her knees just below her dress with a hood hanging behind her.

"You should really rest a little longer!" she reprimanded playfully; her smile warm and friendly, and her voice soft, warm, and welcoming. "You were really hurt when we found you, and Tink says you won't be up to scratch for a couple of days yet."

I find myself surprised. Her voice is so soft yet holds a commanding and wary edge to it. She seems so tired and fed up, and exhausted; only continuing because she has friends relying on her. I feel for her, as I know that feeling well myself.

I wonder who this Tink is… maybe she's a doctor. Wait a moment…

"W-where am I?" I find it hard to speak as my throat is a little dry and I'm still sore and tired. "I-I was fighting… and then-then… oh crap it hurt… a lot. Then I wake up here…" I trail off confused, not sure how to explain myself.

"I see," she muttered thoughtfully as she began chewing her lower lip nervously. She looked even cuter so deep in her own mind. "I hope they haven't followed you!" she suddenly commanded shocking me. "I have enough blasted problems with a freaking monstrous wolf trying to eat me. I don't need to have to deal with some freaking Dark Magician trying to kill me too."

I look at her in confusion… why would she be having so much trouble with a wolf? Even if it is a magical wolf of some kind and I couldn't help my stupid response.

"Huh?" Very elegant - well if I were a troll it might have been.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I just figured that since you had a wand with you that you're a magician, and that you were fighting some evil magician."

"Oh, yeah," I replied feeling stupid but I'm still confused. "Hang on what do you mean by 'had'?" I asked her suddenly feeling lost.

"Well umm," she began, now looking sad and sorry for me. "Well it was in your hand when we found you and it was black and crispy burnt. It disintegrated into noting when I tried to take it out of your hand. I'm sorry," she said sounding as if she actually believed it to be her fault. "Tink says that your wand sacrificed its own existence to save your life. I guess you must have really cared for it for it to act out on its own to protect you."

I just stared at her in shock. That wand was the first thing I can truly say belonged to me. Clothes, school supplies and the likes don't count. I can't believe it actually hurt a little. I closed my eyes for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening them. She is staring at me pityingly but I offer her a smile.

"It's okay," I reply hoarsely. "I… thank you for saving me." It's all I can think of for a moment before I decide to change the subject. "Where am I?" I asked again as something seems wrong somehow. Where is everyone else? And what's the deal with this girl?

"You're welcome," she began with a smile. "You're at grandma's house," she told me. Well that's informative I retort sarcastically to myself. "Oh, by the way I'm Riding Hood… Little Red Riding Hood!" she chimes out with a renewed smile stretching her beautiful lips.

I just stared at her, my mouth now hanging wide open. If I weren't in so much pain I would believe I'm still unconscious and dreaming. However, even if this were a dream it wouldn't be as nice and have a pretty girl rescuing me. No I conclude, this girls messing with me. Though, no matter how much I look at her I see no deceit.

Could she possibly be telling the truth? No, that can't be possible. This can't be a fairytale can it? If so I wonder whether I can get that fairytale ending here that I've wanted ever since joining the Magical World and discovering who I truly am, but no! Even here I will never get a happily ever after.

It took a few moments for it to sink in as she watched me with her expression slowly changing to one of worry and concern when something jumped into my head un-expectantly. My eyes opened wide with realisation and I took in a deep breath.

"T-the evil werewolf thing who wants to eat you and probably me now too…!" I breathed out loudly forcing myself to sit up I grit my teeth in pain, the covers fell around my waist before I threw them off and leaped from the bed.

It was stupid of me really but I'm still tired and hurt, I'm acting on instinct. However, as soon as my feet touched the fluffy carpet they gave way and I collapsed, screaming. It would have no doubt hurt a lot more if the girl hadn't caught me and helped me stand leaning against her soft body. I find myself shocked that she's strong enough to support my weight.

"What do you think you're doing stupid!" she reprimanded me, her soft hands and arms sending goose bumps over my cool pale flesh. "You're injured; get back into bed and rest."

"B-but the wolf, and he'll try to eat us, and what about your grandma and-and!" the more I blabbered the more stupid and pathetic I felt but I'm not completely home right now both literally and figuratively.

She actually giggled looking very amused, though her smile is kind and understanding. "Don't be silly, Tink has erected some wards around the cottage to stop her from coming close."

Her voice and expression then changed saddening. "As for grandma, she was killed by the wolf just over two years ago."

Now I feel like a complete arsehole. "Err… I'm sorry; I shouldn't have brought it up."

She then smiled shaking her pretty head. "It's okay. It happened a long time ago and it's not your fault it's the wolves, no one else's."

I offered her a small smile in return. "Thanks," I answer, unsure what to say before I remember there's supposed to be someone else around. "Anyway, who's Tink and how come I'm now in a children's fairytale?" I asked her as she carefully helped me sit down on the bed.

She shrugged as her eyes roamed over me with a cute crimson blush before I started as I heard a tinkling giggle coming from the door before a sparkly yellow blonde haired fairy flew in and up to me.

I figure if she were human, she would be beyond adored. She is cute with expressive sky blue eyes, and silky soft wings wearing a green short dress made out of leaves, and no shoes. I find her fascinating as she hovered before my eyes.

"Maybe you're here to help save us!" she suggested singsong with a giggle and a wide smile and a little blush. "But maybe you should climb back under the covers as Little Miss Hood here has never seen a boy before today… and seeing you naked before was shocking enough as she helped me get those torn and burnt rags off, but now you're awake. I'm not sure you'll be safe from her teenage hormones for much longer."

She laughed as my eyes widened and I looked at Riding Hood to see her now staring at me in fascination, her eyes roaming up and down. I gulped and looked down at myself to see my bare chest lightly toned from years of quidditch with some light burns and bandages. I look a little further down my abs to see that in deed my dick is on display as I'm naked.

I grimace in pain as I pull the blankets over my lap, gritting my teeth and wincing some more. I took a deep breath and returned my attention to the girls. I can feel my cheeks exploding with the heat from my blush. Red looked only a little embarrassed, but highly confused, and curious… its quite unnerving the look she's giving me, as if she's trying to re-naked-fy me.

"Err…" I made a noise but it took a moment for me to think of something to say. "Are you Tinkerbelle?" I asked her. She just nodded. "As in Peter Pan's Tinkerbelle…?" I continued to make sure she is the one and the same.

She again nodded, amused while Red had turned from me looking at Tinkerbelle confused. "Then why are you in this fairytale and not your own? What about Neverland?" I ask her confused. Not once in my weird ass life have I ever imagined I would be asking such questions.

"A lot has changed in the last few years," she began sadly. "That's when everything changed for our universe…"

"Universe…?" I interrupted, baffled.

She smiled. "Yes. The universe of hope and imagination… where fairytales are reality… it's why Red hasn't ever met a boy before. Every time her story ends, it resets. She's never been older than ten, eleven years old, even though she remembers every time she has existed. Unlike my story and many beside hers is closed so that is her life…"

"I even have boobies now!" Red suddenly interrupted groping at her nice bust. I swallowed hard as I stared at her and god is it hard to keep from going hard. Heck who am I kidding my dick is slowly rising and there's nothing I can do to stop it.

"Red, stop that you're making your guest feel uncomfortable!" said Tinkerbelle suddenly rolling her eyes with a knowing look at the two as Red startled and let go of her chest looking sheepish and embarrassed.

I'm blushing fiercely as I can clearly see the outline of hardened nipples through her dress. Oh fuck what the hell have I stumbled into. I have barely cared about fairytales since my Aunt hated me enough to never read me any when I was little.

"Well anyway," Tink continued. "Some powerful force has changed the rules of our worlds. Normally when a leading player of a story dies or the 'hero' has won the world will reset and do it all over again. However, that no longer happens, heroes have died within their worlds and nothing. The world continues, and goes down a dark path.

"We still don't know why, or who's doing this. All we do know for sure is they have marked the 'bad guys' of our stories with some kind of runes that look like a bird of some kind. It appears to be the reason that no matter how many times we kill the 'bad guy' within seventy two hours they'll return."

I groan and shift myself a little to reposition my 'problem' before I speak. "Well I'm sorry to hear all of this but I have my own problems. I have an egotistical jerk of a Dark Wizard after my head, and I'm tired enough as it is without helping you guys fighting some jerks who can't even be killed."

"Tinkerbelle…!" Red suddenly interrupted. "Is he really from the World of Reality?" she asked in awe as she looked me up and down smiling brightly. "I've always dreamt of visiting reality. It must be wondrous."

"Well, uh… I suppose to you it would be," I replied hoping not to dash any dreams she might have, as reality kind of sucks. "I-I guess I can stay for a while. It isn't like I'm in a hurry to get home, have my life dictated, and have no freedom…" I look up at Tink… she looked at me sadly, and Red watched, confused. "Is there an old man who'll tell me what to do? Treat me like an incompetent baby; tell me half-truths and lies? And force me to live with people who hate my very existence?" I asked. I'm sure I sounded bitter.

"No," she replied unhappily.

"And nobody will ever do this to me and then expect me to save them?" he asked as he looked away feeling sorry for himself. How sad is that, really?

She frowned. "I can't promise that people won't try, but I can assure you that neither Red nor I shall ever lie to you or keep important secrets or treat you like a baby. After all you are older than Red."

"Thank you," I spoke with a smile, looking back to her, thankful, and trying to get over my embarrassment at my outburst. "I'll stay for a while then and help out when I can."

Well to be honest I have no idea how to get home and can tell they wouldn't know how to get me home either, so I guess I'll just go with the flow. It might be nice getting to know these two fairytale characters, plus Red is Hot, with all capital letters.

"You'll be great!" sang Red Riding Hood happily, as she flung herself at me and gave me a hug as she sat on my lap. I winced from pain and groaned as my 'problem' pushed painfully against her tight butt. She looked at me confused for only a moment before grinning.

"It will be fun having someone else my age to talk with, and a boy is an added bonus as I've never met a boy before. This is so new to me. Oh… what's your name? You haven't told us yet."

I startled as I realised she's right. "It's Harry… Harry Potter," I answered as she finally slid off my lap giving my cock some agonising relief.

I had to hold back the relieved sigh. I have no clue whether she even had a clue what was poking her butt, but it felt go for me; too good when she was clueless. I just wished she wasn't so anti-clued.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry," Tinkerbelle said smiling. "Well, Red, I'll leave you to tuck Harry back into bed and get him back to sleep for some much needed rest. I have other things to deal with. I still can't find a way back into Neverland," she said as she zoomed out of the room with the door closing behind her.

"OK, well back into bed Harry," Red said smiling as she manhandled me, trying to get me down, (without asking). She managed, but I'm certain she got a good look if my boner during the 'attack'.

My cheeks flushed brightly and I didn't know what to do, but she just lay me back, covering me before lying next to me above the covers facing me and smiling. I'm sure my cheeks were scarlet.

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll look after you," she chimed out happily as she snuggled with me.

I couldn't be sure whether I was supposed to enjoy this or feel uncomfortable, so I decided that I would relax and enjoy her company or I'll never recover.

_**To Be Continued… **_


End file.
